Of Remembrance and Repute
by llett
Summary: "It started on a morning very similar to this one," his voice was soft, a low reverb, "They emerged from the hills, the valleys, the forests and the lakes."


**Of Remembrance and Repute**

By llett

Chapter 1

_12th day of Summer Eve, 413th year._

"It started on a morning very similar to this one," his voice was soft, a low reverb, "They emerged from the hills, the valleys, the forests and the lakes."

The young Goron's eyes began to grow wide, "What were they?"

"Ah, who is to truly know." The words hung with a tint of regret, "Shadows. Demons. It does not matter; on a day very much the same as this the second Great War began across our peaceful land of Hyrule."

"But what happened?" the young one asked.

"We killed them. We killed them all." A feminine voice came from behind him, a confidently pitched melody.

"Miss Ruto." The older Goron sighed, "You've ruined the best part."

The voice called back "It's not a story I wish to be repeated so soon, Darunia."

"Don't worry little one," Another voice, this time of a higher pitch, sweeter tone, "I am sure big brother Darunia will tell you the full tale one day."

It was odd to see a travelling party in Hyrulian field at this time of month. Even weirder to see the collection of companions that made up said party.

There was the old, worn Darunia, Head brother of Death Mountain's Goron Clan. He stood at an impressive height above his fellows, strong arms and sturdy legs, his amber brown eyes constantly staring out at the horizon while his untamed beard beat silently across his face in the slight breeze.

He was accompanied by his youngest son, Dawn. Obviously smaller then his father, he held within his young frame a lust for adventure and a heart for exploration. His father had hoped that this journey would fulfill the boy's wishes, if only for a short while.

Following close behind the duo was the regal Princess of the Zora's, Ruto 'nar Zora the 3rd, second in line for her Aquatic Kingdom's throne. Her skin shined a brilliant sapphire, her deep purple eyes ever alert, anticipation held back by years of restraint. A small frown hung down across her lips.

Falling in beside her was the oldest daughter of the mayor of Lon Lon Pastures, Malon. Striking, bright garnet red hair flowed down her back and navy blue eyes shined out immense optimism around her presence with a giant smile adorning her gorgeous, pale face.

Behind them, walking slower with more reserve were two lonely figures. Both were clearly male in stature; but had their faces shielded by large brown cloaks that covered their bodies. They had been completely silent since joining the party at the Hyrulian Lake banks.

"Papa," young Dawn spoke, "How far are we from Castle Town?"

"Not far Little Goro," Darunia voice had softened, "Can't you almost see the outline of the castle on the horizon?"

Hyrule was a nation in recovery. The war had broken out completely unexpectedly, and every court, state and brotherhood was caught on the off foot- defenses down and unprepared. They had eventually rallied, true, but not before the evil had left a lasting wound across the country. Trade routes cut, villages disappeared, people missing; every citizen, of every race, had suffered in some way or another.

And yet perhaps none more so then the Hyrulian Royal family.

Before the war, the prosperous nation was headed by a strong, just King, accompanied by a beautiful Queen, four knighted prince sons and a young but head strong princess. When the ashes finally settled over the two years of battle, only two of the Harikan lineage remained. A widowed King, now rarely seen, and his courageous daughter, determined to lead her country back to its former greatness despite her personal inner turmoil.

To this end she had employed two men of the highest caliber to serve as her council and guidance. For strength and protection, she relied on the champion Gannon Gannondorf, regarded as the greatest Knight to ever serve the Hyrulian court and one of her father's closet friends. For wisdom and her own personal assistance, she called upon Rauru, an old sage who had served the court for most of his long life, and who seemed to know every last inch of the Hyrulian land and people.

Princess Zelda was of unmatched beauty; long, golden hair flowed down her back, shining gleams of light across her pale white skin. Cherry lips and deep emerald eyes, showed both her young nineteen years of life and her startling intelligence despite this fact. She worse a pale white dress with a purple jacket, both adorned with the family crest and jewels. Atop her fair head sat her stunning crown of shining gold and silver.

It had been a relatively peaceful few months. Rebuilding of Castle Town was progressing smoothly, as was the relaying of roads and resurrection of trade among the cities, towns and states.

She walked strongly, accompanied by her council, quickly down the royal castles hall, "When are the dignitaries expected to arrive Rauru?"

"Any hour now my princess." The old man smiled, "They have travelled a long distance."

"I'm aware of that." She spoke slowly, turning to Gannon, "I hope that their quarters have been prepared?"

"Not a personal matter of mine princess." He said quickly, almost bitterly, "But I'm sure the servants have taken care of the issues."

"I hope you are correct." She flashed a small smile, "We owe these people our very lives."

"Debatable." Gannon sighed, his hand brushing past his sword, "But I will put up with this if I must."

"Yes. You will." She smiled again, passing one of the servants as he opened the large, ornamented oak door into the royal court.

It was mid-afternoon when the first nobles began to arrive in the courts. Each one a representative of a smaller village or town that had been attacked, defended, defeated, perhaps even forgotten, by the Hyrulian national forces. Many of them had only small contributions, but had chosen to attend in any case.

By the time our prior travelling companions came strolling in through the courts front gates, much of the trivial business had been attended to. The court was a bustle of activity, much how it had been pre-war, and its walls having grown silent over the previous months.

"It would appear," Gannon started, "That more dignitaries have arrived."

The group walked in silently.

"I see that you have arrived safely, and for that I am relieved." Zelda said calmly, "It is my honor to welcome you all to Castle Town; I hope your stay is comfortable; and that your business with this court is satisfactory to all."

"I was under the impression that we would have a personal audience with the King." Darunia said with poorly hidden disappointment.

"My father," the princess began, "Is currently unable to serve this court. I have been appointed in his place."

"I assure you that she is more then a fitting replacement." Rauru spoke gently, nodding softly.

"I do hope so." The old Goron mumbled.

"Now then," Gannon steeped forward and bowed, "I suppose that we shall begin our business with you first Goron. If you have no problem with that?"

"I do not." Darunia bowed in return.

"The Goron's were the first to raise arms against the threat." Rauru began, "They fought on almost all of the frontlines, acting as fearsome warlords. Their shear strength alone accounted significantly for our victory. Yet, they suffered considerable casualties."

"Many a Goron did not return from the lines." Darunia said with sorrow, "Those that have are doing what they can to rebuild our city, but it is slow work."

"I understand that." Zelda nodded, "It is not an easy task."

"We need basic supplies, as well as food. We also ask that many of the old trade routes be repaired and reopened as soon as possible."

"Indeed." Gannon injected, "Our soldiers are working as quickly as possible to resurrect those routes. But they are badly damaged."

"I am sure that is the case, but I request that you hasten that work." The Goron smiled, "I believe you owe us this much."

Gannon face stiffened, his eyes grew colder.

"I believe we do." Zelda whispered, "I will act on those requests immediately."

"Thank you Princess." Darunia smiled and bowed, "That is all ask." And with that he stepped back and took his place among his companions.

"Next," Gannon voice had dropped deeper, "The Zora."

As Ruto stepped forward, she met eyes with Zelda. The two princesses greeted each other with a friendly smile.

"So, you've finally taken the throne have you?" Ruto began,

"Indeed." Zelda rested her hands across her chest. "And before you too."

"Alas, we will see who will make the better ruler in time."

"As always."

"The Zorans," stated Rauru, "Are one of the Royal Families oldest allies; they too were quick to send forces the eastern and western lines. Their archers proved to be disciplined, accurate and extremely deadly."

"You expected any less from us?" Ruto asked blatantly.

"Your people, they fought bravely but where few in numbers." Gannon injected, "Why did you not send more?"

"There are few of us to begin with; our birth rates have been low for many seasons. We sent what we could, but we had our own state to protect as well, your armies didn't exactly come to our aid either. We sent more then was necessary in my own opinion. Much of my kingdom lies in ashes; we only protected what we could."

"We are very grateful for you services dear friend." Zelda met the eyes of her ally, "We could not have won without you."

"I know." The sapphire princess replied.

"What are your requests?"

"We ask little of your court, other then basic building materials, we are more concerned with other business, mainly regarding the council."

"Of course." Rauru nodded, "I will arrange a more personal meeting for you as soon as possible."

"For that I thank you." Ruto bowed before she too returned to her place.

"Can the next representative please step forward?" Gannon voice boomed around the hall.

"That would be me." Malon voice was accompanied by a wide smile.

"Ah, the beautiful daughter of the Lon Lon Pastures Mayor, it is a delight to finally meet you." Rauru smiled matched that of the girl.

"Pleasures all mine." Her smile grew larger.

"Lon Lon Pastures provided tactical support." Zelda nodded, "I remember watching some of your machines in action."

"Yep your highness, catapults, trebuchets, rams, all the likes." Malon swayed from side to side, "We also provided artillery support."

"I remember that, almost wiped out half of my squad when it misfired during the defense of the western wall." Gannon looked directly at her.

Malon shrugged "It wasn't perfect."

"I figured that much out on my own." He replied, "Why did it take you so long to get involved with the defense of Hyrule, it took over a year before we saw a single man from your state."

"Our province is located directly in the middle of this country," she made elaborate hand gestures, "We didn't see the enemy directly for some time, my father, he underestimated the threat. Determined that our help was not needed."

Gannon responded "Judging by what you ended up providing, I am tempted to agree with him."

"Hey!" Malon's face flushed red. "Many of our best men died protecting this very castle."

"That is enough Gannon." Zelda flashed him a look, "Ms. Malon, we are by no means discounting your contribution, my knight is simply determining details."

"We did not only fight on the eastern front, we sent equipment to all fronts, north, west and south."

"I wasn't aware there was a southern front." Gannon sighed, "Princess, what do you make of this?"

The princess smiled, speaking softly, "I believe that we owe Malon and her province a debt of great gratitude."

"We do indeed, and for that we owe you repayment." Rauru smiled. "What is it that you request?"

"We have many of our basic needs met, but we require the skills of some of your scholars to deal with some, um, schematic problems."

"Understood, I will arrange a meeting with the trust for as soon as possible."

Malon bowed, her face still flushed, "My thanks."

A cold breeze blew the chamber. The air tasted of salt, filled with smells drifting from nearby by markets and stalls. The sun was casting an amber light throughout the elaborate room; much of the movement around the halls had begun to subside.

"And who do we have next?" Zelda questioned, directing her attention to the hooded figures standing against the southern wall.

They both stepped forward, in perfect unison they walked towards the podium, their footsteps were light, these men were undoubtly well trained in the arts, flashes from beneath their veil revealed swords, partial armor and well worn gloves.

"You'll have to remove your hoods if you desire our attention." Gannon sighed out a belated breathe, "T'is only polite."

The figures stopped, hands moving towards heads as they pulled their cloaks back.

"I am Sheik, representative of the Sheikah."

"And I am Link, representative of the Kokiri."

Sheik stood a head taller then his companion. Dressed in light cloth that hung silently in the breeze, his arms and hands where ragged in bandages clung to by blood stains. A navy top, well worn by the elements wrapped around his chest, across it was an ancient crest long since forgotten to most. He held a sword on each side, his palm resting motionless near their hilts. Betraying this stance of intimidation however was his face, with sleeted eyes of brown adorned with a heartbreaking smile.

Beside him, Link was dressed in a forest green tunic, it too showing signs of age. His feet adorned by large iron boots, leather gloves enveloped his hands. His amber brown hair was tossed messily behind his pointed ears. He held but one sword by his side, but it shone of dazzling silver iron. His eyes where the darkest cobalt blue; they betrayed no emotion.

"Sheikah?" Ganon stepped forward, "How do you represent a people that haven't been heard from in centuries?"

"I was under impression," Zelda met Sheiks eyes, "That your nation had abandoned any alliances with our country."

Sheik shrugged simply, "Sometimes people can have changes of heart."

"And Kokiri?" Ganon stared at Link in almost disbelief, "Those small imps that never leave their forest homes, what possible use could they have been in defense of our lands?"

"I heard rumors of both Sheikah and Kokiri's defending the deep southern gate near Lake Hyrule. I did not for a moment believe them to be true." The old sage Rauru spoke humbly, "I may have been mistaken."

"Indeed." Sheik nodded, his hand departing from his blade, "Both the Skeikah and the Kokiri defended the gate. We had little external aid, aside from some equipment sent from Lon Lon." He turned and faced Malon with a mischievous smile, "For which we were highly grateful."

The young red head giggled slightly in response.

"I don't believe either of you." Ganon stated simply, "I believe princess, that we are being had."

"Ganon-" Zelda started but was cut off.

"I also heard rumors of two gentlemen holding off entire squads of shadows with crushing displays of strength." Rauru eyes darted between the two men, "Are these tales to be believed?"

"Perhaps." Sheik shrugged again, "You can't trust everything you hear."

"This is nonsense." Ganon again raised his voice, "During the entire three years we never once saw any shadows make their way up from the south."

Link raised his eyes to the knight, with a soft, collected voice he injected; "Have you ever wondered why?"

"I too heard the rumors." Called the Zora princess from behind.

"As did I." The Goron added.

Ganon again merely shook his head "I refuse to believe it."

Sheik tilted his head slightly to the left "The Sheikan and the Kokiri defended the southern gate for nearly two years, with little to no support from anyone else; especially the National Forces. I believe that we are just entitled for repayment and reward as any of the other fine dignitaries here."

"Indeed." Zelda nodded and stood out of her throne for the first moment. She looked at Sheik and then at Link, her eyes sticking to his. "I believe that we have reached an end point for today, I will have Rauru look into your claims. Until then, I invite all of you to spend the nights in the castle; hopefully all the details can be sorted out quickly and easily."

"Thank you." Sheik nodded and Link bowed, taking steps back from the podium.

"I also invite you all to dinner tonight; I do hope you all attend." She smiled, before turning on her heels and disappearing, her two council men in close tow.

"Royals," Sheik started turning to his friend, "Never change."

"How so?" Link whispered.

"My tribe told me stories, betrayal and treachery and the like. Royals, it seems, care only for their own."

"Cant blame her for being suspicious. We did sort of expect that." Link let out small smile.

"Regardless-" Sheik began but promptly stopped when he realized that their traveling companions were now all staring directly at them. "Um."

There stood before them a party of baffled individuals. The two Goron's gazed upon them with wide eyed surprised, the Zoran had a calculating grin across her lips and the petite fair skinned girl was slowly scratching her head.

Dinner in a royal castle is never a simple affair. There is etiquette to consider, rules, hierarchies, structures and protocols to follow. No one ever informed Sheik however, who had spent the last fourteen minutes partaking in an entire chicken. By himself. Link, equally famished though slightly more uneasy in his surroundings, was also eating quite the feast; but at a considerably slowly pace. Around the duo dinner conversations were flowing.

There was mention of the country pre-war, of flowing highlands, gardens, a sense of overall happiness. There was a subtle tone that everyone was trying to avoid topics that would lead to a souring of the mood.

"Your father," Ruto started, directing her questions towards Zelda, "Is he not well?"

"He is heartbroken." Zelda sighed slightly. "These times have been rough on his soul."

"A terrible infliction." Darunia nodded, "I hope he recovers quickly."

"As do i." Zelda nodded, a slight smile crossing her lips, "As do i."

Link was watching the young princess from his position far down the table. He had no desire to join the conversation, but was enjoying the company. She looked up for a moment and caught his gaze, surprised he quickly looked away.

"It has been sometime since we've had a Sheikah in our castle." Rauru crossed his hands, "I must say I am pleased."

Sheik raised his eyes momentarily from his plate, "I imagine you have many questions?"

"Indeed." The old man smiled, "Many questions I do have."

"As do I." Zelda's voice centered attention, "Just where have your people been for all this time."

"Deserts." Was Sheiks simple answer.

"Deserts?" the young Goron Dawn, food still clinging to his lips peeped up, "No one can survive in a desert. There's no water!" His father reached out a hand and placed it across the boys shoulder.

"There is water." Sheik flashed a small smile. "Not much. But there is some."

"How are you surviving?" the Zora princess stated.

"Well enough" the young man flashed a melancholic smile, "There are not many of us. We are a small community, but we have found ways of fending for ourselves."

"So the shadows reached even that far out West. Such a distressing thought." Rauru face had lost its smile, instead replaced by a small frown.

"Was there many Sheikh's warriors near the south Gate?" Malon smiled, twirling her fork.

"About two dozen." Sheik turned to his green tunic friend. "Those that were lost can never be forgotten."

Attention turned for a brief moment to Link, as if he was about to make a comment. But he did not.

"It is a shame I don't get to eat this well back home." Sheik smiled again, changing the subject, "I am sure my brothers won't believe me when I tell them."

The jolly atmosphere quickly returned as talk turned to more frivolous matters. When the table was cleared and the guests truly full, the princess, having been thoroughly entertained by a full table for what seemed like the first time in long while, moved to excuse herself.

A hush descended upon the hall as she left, Ganon following in her wake. Rauru choosing to stay behind, to help attend to the needs of the guests.

"The princess, is she well?" Darunia spoke softly, running his hand across his son's head as he did so.

"Well, but tired." Ruto sighed, "She is too young to lead."

"It seems that is getting quite late." Malon pushed her chair back from the table, swinging her legs out the side and letting out a puff, "I'm very tired. I think I will retire." She smiled at her companions.

"I agree." The old Goron nodded, "Come now Dawn, it is time for us to sleep."

"Ok Dad." The little Goron smiled, nodding his head in time with his father.

"Link?" Sheik turned to his friend, "Shall we retire for the night?"

The young brunette nodded, pushing his chair back to the table and standing.

"Thank-you, for the meal."

Rauru smiled and nodded back. "I hope you two find your sleeping arrangements satisfactory."

"I'm sure we will." Sheik casually declared, walking out of the room with Link close in tow. Perhaps both well aware that all eyes of those still left in the room where upon them.

"That was pleasant." Link sighed, running his hand through his hair as Sheik and himself followed the servant charged with escorting the pair to their room.

"Pleasant enough." Sheik shrugged, "At least we got our audience with the Princess, hopefully some good will come of this journey."

"Do you think we will be here long?"

"I sure hope not." Sheik paused, "I do not believe I enjoy the company of this crowd."

"Why is that." Link voice had softened, "They all see nice enough, most of them at least."

"It just feels like they don't trust us."

"Im sure some of them don't."

"Exactly."

The servant ahead of them stopped, formally bowing towards their direction, "Gentlemen, your room."

The pair thanked the man as they entered. The space was dimly lit, by ancient candles that threw sporadic glows of light across the space. There were two beds that looked aged, yet comfy and warm.

"Ah, this is certainly a change from the sleeping on the ground out in the fields." Sheik moved towards one of the bed, "Best be getting a good nights sleep my friend, I have a feeling tomorrow will be an interesting day."

"I miss the stars."

"Pardon?" Sheik looked up at Link with perplexity.

"The stars, I miss seeing the night sky." Link voice sounded somber, almost disappointed.

"Well it hasn't gone anywhere."

"I know." Link shuffled his feet, "I think ill go wonder around the castle for a while, I don't feel like sleep just yet, I'm anxious."

"Still always on your guard at night." Sheik shook his head, "Link, the war is over, I've told you this enough time already."

"Habits die hard."

"Indeed they do." The older boy sighed, "Suit yourself. But I'm going to bed."

"I won't be long."

The air held a cool chill, and smelled distinctively of the sea. Saltiness tinged with that essence of the city streets. It was certainly less fresh then that of the Kokiri forest or the emerald lake of Hyrule, and it left Link feeling slightly home-sick. The castle was truly large, its marble and stone walls stretched into far off corridors, and the young man was sure he could become easily lost if he didn't watch his direction.

He strolled aimlessly, lost in nonsense thoughts and reflections of the day. They had arrived at the Castle earlier then he and Sheik had expected, though neither had ever visited before and had done their predictions in mere estimation.

They had intended to travel alone, from the southern gate, having heard rumors of a gathering of nobles to discuss post-war plans from the travelling merchants that where leaving the Hyrulian border. It had been pure frivolous luck that they met the gathering travel party of the Goron's, Zoran princess and young Malon.

It had been the first time he had ever seen a Goron. They were as large and bulky as the stories the Kokiri told him. He could have imagined what sort of warriors they made on the battlefield. He had met a Zoran noble at the emerald lake once before, when he was escorting a few Kokiri- he was simply still in awe with our their sapphire skin glowed in the sunlight, their whole aura shined with that of elegant brilliance.

He felt a cooler breeze blow by his cheeks and looked up. The faintly lit corridor he was walking down appeared to be opening up, as if he had followed a natural instinct to find outside. He reached an arch door, which he lightly pressed upon, opening up it up to an inner courtyard, still surrounded by marble walls, but with a view of the night sky beckoning above, fiercely bright through the glow of the risen moon.

There were a few forest trees which had clearly been upped and planted in the space, framed delicately by shrubbery and rose bushes. But what grabbed his most immediate attention was the young lady, sitting calmly on the garden chair located in the middle of the plot, staring directly at him with a quizzical look upon her face.

He turned suddenly on his heels, flustered, and began walking with pace back the way he came.

"Sir Link." The voice from behind him called, "What are you doing here?"

He stopped his momentum, but did not turn to face her. "I was wondering the corridors. I am sorry to have interrupted your peace. I will return to my room immediately."

"That is completely unnecessary."

"I do not wish to intrude."

"I don't believe I said anything of the sort."

He still faced away from her, back towards the arch door, his hands were slightly twitching by his side, which was proving very annoying as for the life of him he did understand why.

"I should go."

"No." her feminine voice drifted across the courtyard, "Please stay, I truly desire your company."

Link finally turned, his eye hesitantly meeting hers despite the distance between them. "My company, your highness?"

Princess Zelda smiled, a sight that had been ever so rare there past months. "Sir Link, you seem at terrible unease."

"I have not yet gotten accustomed to talking to royalty, your highness."

"Well, this is my first time talking to a Kokiri. So we are both having a new experience."

Link flashed her a look of confusion, his moving to scratch his head as his feel, almost naturally and against his will, began taking steps towards the Princess.

"I'm not really a Kokiri though, your highness, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Just call me Zelda, Sir Link, and in return, ill call you Link."

"That sounds…" He had closed the gap between them, he was standing a few meters away from her "Fair."

"Indeed." She smiled again, causing his uneasiness to settle slightly, "I can tell you're not really a Kokiri, my books told me that they are incredibly short, and you are far from that."

There was a pause between them, and Link found it weird that he did not feel uncomfortable because of this.

"Is your room satisfactory?" Her voice broke silence.

Link nodded, "More then so, thank-you for your kind hospitality."

"No, it should be I who is thanking you." The Princess's face shifted to one of beautiful sadness, and she shifted on her seat uncomfortably. "Please Link, won't you sit next to me, I feel awkward having you stand."

He fulfilled her request. They talked softly about nothing in particular. Conversations about the weather, his impressions of the castle, her thoughts on the coming winter. It was small talk, but it was suffice.

"So, how long did you travel?" she spoke again softly, leading the conversations.

"A few days."

"Always with Sheik?"

"Yes, we departed together."

"Was it fun to travel?"

"Truly." He smiled

Link had never met a Princess before, but the Kokiri had told him about them. Regal creatures, they said, born and bred for the life of Royalty. Emotions that can not be attuned, a sense of familiarity for all. The elder Kokiri had warned that she would be beautiful, and that he shouldn't fall in love. Princesses are always beautiful, always kind, and always wise they had said.

"So, you fought in the war." Her voice cut through the air, it was a dramatic change of subject and tone, as if it was a thought that had been playing on her mind for some time. "At the southern gate. We never once saw an enemy come from the south."

There was a moment of silence, Link gathered his thoughts.

"It was horrible." His voice came out sputtered, struggling to put repressed thoughts into words, "We didn't know anything. They just appeared, they threatened the forest, and we had to do something."

"They, the Shadows correct." Zelda pursed her lower lip, "We, you mean the Kokiri?"

"Yes." Link nodded, "I didn't realize it was a 'war' for almost a year, until the first traders arrived from the North. They told us what was happening. It was almost unbelievable, the whole country in chaos."

"Chaos is a nice way of putting it." Zelda sighed, her small hands collecting in her lap, "It was so much worse then chaos."

"Id never seen past the forest and the emerald lake till this week." Link turned to face her, "This is the first time I've ever left my home."

"I've never been to Kokiri forest; I don't know anyone who has."

"It's very beautiful."

"Is that where you met Sir Sheik?"

"In the forest?" Link met her eyes, a smile formed across his lips, his voice changing in tone, "No. Sheik has never been to the forest. He doesn't like them, says they are too dark."

The conversation continued again for some time, neither returning to the topic of the war. It was, as Ruto had previously put it, not something anyone truly wanted to dwell on. And yet despite, there were matters to be put to rest, grievance to accept and repayments and reparations to be made across the empire.

Link was unsure how long the two of them had spent sitting in the little courtyard, surrounded by the forest trees and shrubberies, with the night sky, the stars and the moon all staring down at them.

When he finally made his way back to his room, which was almost in complete darkness aside from a solitary burning candle, he found Sheik fast asleep, though his body rested partially on the hilt of his sword. It seemed that even his companion still harbored the deep habit of protection, subconscious remnant of a war out in the brink.

Link found his bed infinitely more comfortable then the rocky surfaces that he had spent the previous days of travel sleeping upon. But he still missed his forest home, his mind continuing to wonder just how long he and his friend would spend in this place, and when he would be able to return the Kokiri.

But it was thoughts of the castle, of the princess and what the following days would hold for him that hung with him to the end – when his tired eyes finally closed.

End Chapter 1.


End file.
